In practice, three-dimensional shaping, for example, bowls or corrugations, can be formed in a sheet-metal part by a machine 10, for example, the machine shown in FIG. 1. Here, the machine 10 comprises a two-part shaping tool 11a and 11b that is housed in a housing 12 of the machine 10. During the three-dimensional shaping, the sheet-metal part (not shown in the figure) is passed through the upper and lower shaping tools 11a and 11b, wherein the shaping tools 11a, 11b engage the sheet-metal part so that a bulge is produced, which forms the shaped part. To be able to use the machine 10 as a Computer Aided Manufacturing (CAM) apparatus in an automatic manner in connection with a CAM method, the machine 10 also includes a processor 13 for automatic control of the required process steps by the individual machine parts on the basis of electronic data.
FIG. 2 shows exemplary pairs of shaping tools 11a and 11b that can be used in the machine 10 of FIG. 1.